Ich und Dich
by Crimson.wanderer
Summary: Kedua insan memang ditakdirkan bertemu, namun tidak selalu ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, jika pasir di gelas sudah tanggal. Rated T for slight gore mentions. Happy birthday Hacchan!


**A/N **: Ja, Crimson's here. Due to massive number of assignments, gue baru bisa apdet hasil-hasil penistaan sekarang. Dan kali ini, firasat gue mendorong gue latihan menulis sudut pandang orang kedua. Dan gue memutuskan untuk pake OTP straight gue, yaitu...

PruHun! #badumcess

Well, sebenarnya OTP gue Nyo!HungPru sih. Yoweslah, cuma genderbend ini. *ming*

And as mentioned before, this fanfic is super-short because it's my first shot. Ran out of diction in the middle of writing is not good, dude.

**Disclaimer **: Axis Powers Hetalia kepunyaan Himaruya-sensei.

**Warning **: Penggunaan diksi abal sebagai pelarian. Mention of gore. Slight hint of RoPru & AusHun. Tulisan _Italic _di akhir adalah pikiran dari Preussen kita tercintah.

**Listening to **: If I Die Young - Michael Henry & Justin Robinett cover. Highly recommended listening to some of their covers while reading.

**Sweet seventeen untuk **_**hannachaan**_**-nee yang sudah banyak membantu dan menemani saya!**

**Untuk Aya-senpai, mun **_**FemPreussen_**_** yang sudah menemani saya RP nyo!HungPru.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ich und Dich, **der Liebegeschicte von eines Preußischen

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Story © crimson . wanderer

* * *

"Kena!"

Asah runcing karsani terjerat di leher, anak bulir kirmizi menari lincah ikuti ukir tubuh. Tanggal sudah sukma si bulu kusam di tangan sang algojo—kau, yang disanjung sebagai bocah bermata elang—berlindung baju olive dekil bercampur bau mentari dan keringat. Ingin rasanya tangan ini memangkas kunciran berantakan yang membelah pundak kananmu, helai sutramu yang menyentuh kemeja putih gading. Dengan angkuh ia mendongak, seribu kebanggaan dilontarkan lewat senyuman dan pekik serak.

"Aku menang lagi, _Poroszország_!"

Sang kelinci putih berjanji balas lain hari dengan belati yang masih tercengkeram rapi dalam sarungnya. Bocah berambut panjang itu dengan begitu besar diri pernyataan penerimaan dibalas lewat anggukan.

* * *

Entahlah, mengapa sang albino menggumam. Sibuk memperhatikan bulir soketmu yang terlanjur ditarik gravitasi dalam sepersekian detiknya. Penasaran ia bertanya mengapa dalam kalbu. Tak kunjung berkerucut jawaban mengapa pipimu masih bersemu merah, menggembung menahan tanggul air mata. Kemeja yang kini terkoyak diwarnai satu palet mencolok yang merekah—padu warna membara dalam lajur tubuh—penasaran ia bertanya betapa sakit dalam hati.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang semakin layu, helai-helai coklat yang terpotong sedikit mulai menciumi kokohnya barikade dinding bata. Genggaman kecil nan kuatmu membuat buku-buku jarimu memutih, berpusat pada kasarnya pegangan bilah pedang Eropa kebanggaan yang kini berlumur kepahitan. Berkali-kali umpatan demi umpatan meluncur dari bibir keringnya yang kurang perbekalan.

Sang pemilik permata rubi sendiri tersadar, sepatah kata sama sekali tak berguna kini. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhnya—mengendalikannya bagai boneka benang—ulur tangan kurus pucatnya meraih dahimu. Menyibak helai penutup, menelusuri tiap jengkal mulus pembalut empat lobus cerdas. Mampukah syarafmu merasa, katup bibir sang bocah menyentuh selembut kapas?

"Jangan menangis..." Lirih. Tenggorokannya serak. Berat. Seakan ialah yang lebih menderita.

Entah telingamu tergelitik atau tidak mendengar bisiknya yang menyapu air matamu dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

Kau kelelahan, sepertinya? Baiduri pandanmu meredup tanpa peringatan. Helai-helai rambut tebalmu yang tergerai kini selip menyelip di antara redup dan protektifnya bayangan daun yang menari di pepohonan. Bahkan kali ini lidahmu terpacak paku, membisu tanpa dengkuran atau igauan familiar yang selalu kau hamburkan. Entah bagaimana lapisan kulit protektif yang melindungi matamu itu enggan membuka hanya untuk bertatapan sekilas kedipan dengan sang kelinci putih.

Sesaat saja, sebelum ia pergi.

Sanubari sang bocah lelaki berambut keperakan-lah satu-satunya yang terbangun. Bahkan jubah putih kesayangannya tak tega menyibak demi membangunkan kawan terbaiknya—lebih dari itu, mungkin—yang benang hidupnya bergantung pada perang sepanjang waktu. Tak tega ia melihat pinggir gurat bibirmu berkedut, lukiskan muram sebab cahaya memaksa masuk bermain dengan retina. Tak rela ia melihat setengah mati kau kembali mengumpulkan awang di ubun-ubun sebab terganggu tidurmu.

Memang, kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan tulang pipimu yang senantiasa dekil tak lagi menyiratkan setitik pun dosa—begitu polos tanpa cela—di saat bersamaan berbanding jauh dengan seorang yang ia kenal. Kau yang berambut coklat membara, yang kebanggaan dan keangkuhannya selalu berkobar di mata, dengan katup bibir kecil yang senantiasa mengumpat—dengan bahasa yang terdengar layaknya hewan setia yang gemar menyalak— itulah satu-satunya bocah lelaki Magyar yang ia kenal. Bukan yang sekarang, bukan tampang yang memancarkan gadis kecil naif tanpa dosa.

Ditentangnya paradigma egoisnya setengah mati. Kini wajah porselennya berpaling, batu darah yang tersemat di sana kini hanya menampilkan benang-benang proyeksi dari sekuncup kembang indah. Jemari lentiknya yang terbiasa menggenggam pedang kini kosong, namun kali ini berhasil memutuskan nyawa sang kuncup pagi merekah dalam satu jentikan. Setidaknya diberikannya status yang lebih baik—pada setitik embun yang menetes di tepi mahkota kembang sewarna mentari—kehormatan untuk memancarkan kecantikan di antara surai-surai sutra sewarna biji ek.

Bibir sang bocah berkepala perak itu menyungging lengkung sedih. Lidahnya nyaris kelu untuk melantun lubuk hati.

"... Jaga dirimu, Ungarn."

* * *

Seharusnya tepat ketika daun keemasan ini menyentuh rahim sang tanah, ujung bibirmu berkedut mengurai semu—sewarna lembut bunga cantik pemberian sang pria Jepang—di pipinya yang berpoles putih sempurna. Seharusnya kini kilau zamrudmu meredup anggun, menari di balik kelopak ikuti melodi harmoni. Manik sesegar rerumputan yang terpaku pada jemari lentik pelantun kisah terindah yang pernah ada. Terpacak tetap pada sesosok aristokrat kurus berambut segelap kayu bakar.

Jalinan katun terlembut sewarna zaitun favoritmu lagi-lagi menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh indahmu. Lalu, sebentar sang pemuda albino akan bermuram durja dibakar bara kecemburuan tanpa ritme konsisten. Tanpa pikir panjang ujung-ujung dingin jemari kurusnya menyentuh tiap hitam-putih komplementer yang ada, ciptakan harmoni surgawi pemuas telingamu. Tak terlewat juga rubi semerah darah itu merendahkan sang empunya netra safir—yang sering ia sebut aristokrat brengsek, yang digilai melalui tiap igauan mimpimu. Lantas, sebentuk tangan mulus mendaratkan kecupan ramah di antara helai perak sang albino dengan teflon yang entah terbang dari mana jua.

.

_**... Seharusnya.**_

_**Jika saja organ lentik berbalut kuku ini masih lengkap.**_

_**Jika saja jerit tangis belum mengering di tepi dinding-dinding tenggorok.**_

_**Jika saja katup pelantun kidung ini tak pernah menghubungkan ujung satu zigomatikus dengan yang lainnya.**_

_**Jika saja cairan bisu ini enggan mengalir bagai hewan buruan kita yang berbulu kusam dulu.**_

_**Jika saja salib besi ini patah sebelum meninggalkan luka menganga di karotid.**_

_**Jika saja tepi nyawaku masih bisa sentuh lembut bibir hangatmu.**_

_**Jika saja aku masih sanggup berbisik di hadapan telingamu, di ambang lubuk hati yang semakin membisu.**_

_**Jika saja aku masih layak ditakdirkan untuk pulang dan mencintaimu...**_

_**Ungarn. Ungarn-ku terkasih.**_

_**Erzsébet Héderváry.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Auf**_** _Wiedersehn_.**

* * *

**FIN. THAT'S ALL. HAHAHAHAHAHA. #shot**

Akhirnya, setelah hiatus enam bulan plushiatusdariduniamenulisselama3minggu saya melahirkan PruHun pertama! Oke, ini terdengar salah.

Dan sedikit penjelasan untuk apa yang terjadi sama Gilbert. Itu ada time-lapse langsung ke jaman dia "hilang", digondol sama Ivan, lebih tepatnya. Disana dia dipenjara. Disiksa. Jarinya dipotong karena dia pernah mukul sang majikan. Mulutnya disobek karena dia terlalu berisik. Tenggorokannya ditancepin salib besi karena alasan yang sama. Author merinding karena takut disambet reader. *ming*

Dan Erzsébet Héderváry sendiri itu versi Magyar aslinya Elizabeth, credit to kak _**Victoria** **Harrow** _yang ficnya menjadi refrensi saya.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
